Please Drink Responsibly
by CurlyNerdy101
Summary: Alcohol and pent up feelings don't mix, especially when being metaphorically poked with a stick by a Brit. Originally written in yr10, but since I'm in Uni I changed it for the following reasons: 1. I miss my friends 2. Every weekday I hear the biggest raves from Evatt House 3. I'm so f***ing fed up of drunk people screwing around. Don't worry, these themes aren't too heavy here.


**Australia One-Shot**

I woke from my post-school-mini-coma with a jolt and a pained groan. The loud, booming music and rowdy chatter presently assaulting my ears could only be described as one of America's "Epic" parties. I was surprised I'd stayed asleep for so long with the God awful racket, but today has been crammed full of lectures, and that always left me knackered. I checked my retro alarm clock resting atop my diary.

 _9:30pm. Mother of God, WHY!?_

I was staying at America's place on exchange from Australia (not my first choice of location, but needs must [no offense Americans]), and while I did miss home, I also missed the leniency in the required school marks to pass a course. I had an in-class essay tomorrow and I needed sleep. If I got another "low" score Mrs Dunn would kill me. But I had endured enough of America's parties to know that if I didn't come down and participate at some point he would drag me down ready or not.

In all honesty, exchange schooling wasn't what I'd expected. I thought I'd make long lasting friendships within a few weeks, but it had been two months and most of the countries just didn't know what to do with me. Sure I was loyal, driven and didn't take any crap (which even strategically would make me a good ally to have), but I was part of one of the younger countries there and I was still trying to make an impression. At first I just hung around with England for security and out of some form of familial loyalty, but lately he'd started to make some bad decisions. He was quite a nice guy in fact, but when he drank he turned into a major asshole. He'd treat me like his inferior, his play thing, because of my parents' background, which wasn't that bad to begin with. But hey, everything is funny when you're drunk.

I liked Germany and Japan well enough though, so I guess it would be worth catching up with them, and if I got to see Jack that would be a definite plus.

I rolled off the bed and after a quick shower (I had a basic bathroom in my room) got into my denim skinnies, dark indigo singlet top and a patterned-velvet aubergine bolero.

 _If I am going to do this, I might as well look nice._

I'd just put on my flats when America burst into my room.

"Come on Lake! This party is EPIC!" Grabbing me by the wrist he dragged me past a VERY drunk England down the stairs and through the hall in the direction of the lounge room. Music was blaring, people were dancing in correlation with how wasted they were, and in a clearing there was a small circle of countries.

"America, slow down! What's the hurry?"

His face was full of excitement, "We're gonna play a game!" I yanked my wrist out of his grip, stopping him at the threshold to the lounge.

"What game!?" He slowly stood beside me taking hold of my shoulders and guided me forward, his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Seven minutes in Heaven." I was about to protest.

 _Everyone is here and I don't want to DO ANYTHING with any of them. They're my friends! It would make things awkward! I can't kiss anyone! (I don't even know if I can kiss that well to begin with!) Not Russia, not Japan, not Germany; certainly not France, and I won't-_

I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw that one guy that made my stomach lurch and my heart run like Phar Lap. Australia sat cross-legged with the others, leaning back on his palms in his normal, relaxed way.

I'd liked Jack Kirkland ever since France celebrated the Olympic Games. My friend Jasmine had pointed him out to me when he was swimming in the 1500m challenge, actually swimming to **2500m.** That was until his sister Wy caught him at one end and told him that he'd won already and he had to get out so the next race could start.

I was truly impressed. Especially so when I entered in soccer (the teams comprised mainly of boys) and found that he had enough stamina left to join the opposing team.

The game ran smoothly, and near the end it was a tie. Most of the team members were half dead except for Jack and me.

Now I'm not competitive per se, but I have A LOT of energy and enthusiasm when it comes to sports; so it was no wonder that at one point I ended up kicking the ball straight into his head, knocking him to the ground! I felt so guilty and apologised repeatedly, but he laughed it off. Since then, we'd been pretty good friends. We understood each other's sense of humour, had a lot of similar interests, and we even went to WhoCon together once. Also, it was really nice to have a bit of home with me.

I snapped out of my flashback when I realised the game was beginning, and sat down between Wy (since we'd gotten to know each other a bit) and Hungary.

She was looking at Prussia like a Rottweiler.

When the Uncle Sam hat came around (got to love America's patriotism) I put in my little bangle with blue beads and white flowers that my little sister made me before I left. Apparently girls had to put their stuff in as well to make the game more "interesting", but I just think France liked the possibility of two girls in a closet together.

I looked across to Jack but I couldn't see what he put in.

 _Gosh he is cute! Only Australian boys look like that. I've never thought about it before but every country has its own attractive style when it comes to its appearance. Americans, Italians, English, Japanese and French; each is different. I don't know if it's just what I'm used to, but Jack is by far the most handsome._

I realised that I'd had been staring at him, and so did his koala! Its low rumbling growl caught Jack's attention. He followed the grey masses' laser beam stare to me.

 _Oh crap!_

I blushed ever so slightly, _Just smile and wave._ "Hi Jacko."

Jack grinned and waved back, "Hey Smithy." _God, he's cute!_

America's voice interrupted my internal adoration. "Alright dudes, let's do this!"

It's was an okay game, and everyone seemed to just have fun with it; except when Hungary was forced to go with Prussia. The sounds that issued from within the closet were not pleasant, and at one point I thought I heard the clash of weaponry.

Then it was my turn.

I stared in fear at the hat America had shoved in front of me. He shook it to snap me out of the daze. Someone went past with a tray of shots, so I grabbed one for courage, coughing at its petroleum taste; my third one thus far.

 _This is it._ I thought as I reached inside.

I felt many objects. Metal, material, warm, soft, hard, SHARP…! Wait a mo'! I know that one.

I gave Jack a slightly awkward smirk when I pulled out his croc tooth necklace, and before you could say "Bunyip Bluegum", I was hauled into the closet with Jack close behind.

I could hear the click of the lock behind me, followed by Alfred's shout of, "Seven minutes dudes!"

 **Jack's POV**

All I could hear was our breathing and Lake's feet shuffle. I decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So… how have you been?"

I mentally slapped myself.

 _Seriously mate?! What happened to all those smooth lines you came up with before-?_ It wasn't really a bad thing to ask, it was just my awkward delivery that sucked.

"Uh, yeah I've been… good."

"Oh… Well that's… good."

 _Yeah, you're a fucking Einstein._

 **Lake's POV**

The silence was deafening.

 _Good Lord, Lake! Just say something! ANYTHING! We have common ground, just talk about something casual!_ I chose the first dead obvious topic that sprang to mind.

"So! NRL, who do you think will win the series final, Newcastle Knights or Canberra Raiders?"

 _Oh great choice! Pft! Well, at least it's not quiet anymore._

"HA! Easy! Raiders 'ill smash 'em! But they might not have to; the Storms could take 'em out in the next game." Though it was dark, I could tell Jack was smirking by the way he spoke. I knew he was trying to wind me up, and he knew I loved Newie.

"EXCUSE ME!? The Knights are in the top eight at the moment, and bound to knock the Storms out with Widdop in hospital. And what about your Josh Dugan and his slip up on Instagram? Karma counts. I think Knights have a bloody fair chance."

By now the 'discussion' was getting heated and our accents were becoming thicker.

"HA! Good luck to ya mate! With Kade Snowden gone you're gonna need it."

Alfred pounded on the door.

"I hear a lot of yapping but not enough kissing!"

"SHUT UP!" We both chorused simultaneously.

I looked at Jack, and he looked at me. We both grinned and laughed, sitting down against our opposite walls and pressed our feet together for support (and a subtle foot-wrestle). I gave him back his necklace which he tied back around his neck. I thanked God for the lack of light, otherwise he'd be able to see the waratah red blush sitting with the few freckles on my face.

We sat there and talked for a bit. Not about footy; other stuff. Jack's demonic koala, my small aviary back home, our families and times with the other countries, and then it circled back to school.

(Author's note: If you're wondering how all this fitted into less than seven minutes, 'Strayans tend to join ten words together because of how fast we talk; that and Alfred lost track of time talking about his plans to save the ice caps by holding them together with melted burger cheese.)

"Actually, the girls in Aus-Tag have been giving me a bit because I was kicked out for, and I quote, 'Aggressive playing and overly physical contact'."

I made the air-quotations with my fingers and mimicked the coach's gruff, macho voice.

Jack laughed, "Are you're saying they're wrong?"

I paused, choosing my words carefully. "They're not wrong, I have been known to get little… over-enthusiastic."

"Just a _tad_ pole." Jack nodded, smiling again and remembering our soccer match.

"But it's a physical sport for crying out loud! I'm fast, I can predict their movements through facial and body language and I can tackle well. If they can't handle a bit of friendly competition then **they** can go home."

Jack thought for a second, mulling my last words over. "Body language, you say? It's a good thing you can't see mine then."

Jack's words were slick with mischief. "Wait, what?" Jack launched himself at me, footy-tackling me around the waist to the cramped ground, nearly hitting my head on the door, and tickling my sides. I gasped for air between bouts of laughter.

"Ahahaha! Jack, stop it please! Bwahaha! I- can't- breathahahaha!"

Finally he desisted, laughing along with me. We were face to face grinning like Cheshire cats, but as we looked into each other's eyes our grins softened.

Suddenly the closet was flooded with light and Alfred was at the door.

"Alright dudes, time's u—whoa! What happened in here?!" He cocked an eyebrow and I could hear a few giggles and a whisper. Turns out, Jack's tickling hands had scrunched my top right up my torso.

Still on the floor I fixed the intruder with an upside-down glare. "Shut up Alfred, nothing happen." Jack offered me a hand, yanking me up and I fixed my top. That's when things started to go wrong.

England, drunk as a sailor, stepped into the room.

"Yes, much to your disappointment!" His intoxicated tongue slurred every word. My heartbeat quickened as all eyes, as well as Jack's fell on me.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I tried to pull off an oblivious 'I-don't-know-what-he-means' voice, but my eyes were narrowed and my jaw tensed.

"Oh, I'll show you what I'm talking about." And from behind his back, Arthur produced my canvas covered diary and began to read a chapter from around the time after the soccer match. My face paled and my stomach dropped. _My door! I didn't lock it!_ He even put on a dramatic voice to go with it.

"Why can't I simply act normal around Jack? He's just a normal human being; a funny, handsome, smart, friendly and athletic human being. OK, fine-"

My voice came out in a weak, breathy plea like my lips had gone numb, "Arthur stop it."

"-I like him; but can you blame me!? I know he's my friend and telling him could make things awkward, but… Urgh!"

My voice became a little stronger, "Arthur, please."

"I just want to scream; I'm such a wuss! I can't even tell a guy how I feel about him; how those feelings make me want to cry in frustration and squeal when he laughs."

I felt my face burn up and my eyes prickling, rage building up inside. I was pretty sure Jack was embarrassed to. "Arthur, stop talking, now(!)" But he wouldn't.

I charged at him.

"I just want to hold hi-" I pulled back my arm, fist clenched and punched Arthur square in the jaw.

"Arghh!" He fell to the ground with a heavy flaccid thud.

I bent over him, domination oozing from my stance and screamed at the top of my lungs, "SHUT UP!" It came out in a furious, rough boom, only made more intense by the gravelly undertone my aching and constricted throat added.

The stunned silence in the room felt like the pressure of a giant surf crashing down on me. Pain pulsated through my knuckles. My furrowed brow felt like stone and my parted lips showed that I was as surprised as everyone else by my lashing out.

Everyone was staring at me, including Jack. We locked eyes for a moment, but I couldn't take it and quickly looked down; he seemed about as shocked as I was.

I bolted out of the lounge, up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

Out of a long forgotten childish force of habit, I dashed under the bed, the white valance hiding me from the real world. And there I stayed, the occasional tear running down my flushed cheeks, with just the occasional sniffle.

 **Jack's POV**

The room may have burst into a cacophony of gossip when Lake ran off, but I remained standing stock still. _Jesus! I had no idea she felt the same way! I thought I was only a friend to her. I mean, Wy said she liked me, but it didn't look like it 'cause she never flirted with me. I guess she was just too nervous. Ha! Like I can talk._

I looked over at the crowd of people already surrounding the wailing Arthur; a few looked back at me every now and then.

Wy strode over to me, her expression sympathetically soft, but in a casual I-told-you-so way. "See? Told you she felt the same way."

I sighed, "Yeah, but what do I do now?"

"Go and talk to her. She's probably feeling confused right now. She'll need someone to talk to, someone who can set the record straight."

I was confused at this and, obviously, a little stressed out, "The record?"

Wy took an exasperated breath. "She's been embarrassed, humiliated and now she knows that you know she likes you." I blinked, catching up, "She's going to want to know how YOU feel, and she needs to know sooner rather than later. Lake can get pretty anxious with fork-in-the-road situations like this, so the less time she spends stewing in her hormonally seasoned thoughts the better."

 _Oh God!_ "Way to take the pressure off Wy."

She thrust Lake's diary against my chest and held it there until I took it. "Talk to her!" Who knew that someone a foot shorter than you could be so intimidating?

 **Lake's POV**

I froze, ears pricking up to the knock at the door, but I didn't want to answer it.

"Lake?" It was **him**. "Lake I know you're in there, can I come in…? I've got your diary… Please?(!)"

I took a deep breath, "It's open." _Of course it is._ I heard the click of the door. I could see his silhouette moving around through the opaque valance. He gently put my diary down on my table, the object seemingly weighted now.

"Lake, where are you?" He sounded genuinely concerned, but my brain hadn't reconnected to my mouth yet.

 **Jack's POV**

I couldn't see her anywhere. I checked in her bathroom and in the closet. It was when I stood in front of her bed that I noticed the steady sway of the white sheet, like breathing. I slowly stooped down, lifting up the cloth. It was so surreal to see her so anxious and wide eyed. She looked like a scared little child, not her usual self.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Hey." She murmured.

"Do you want to come out for a sec?" There was a pause, a sniff and then a nod. I could just imagine her thinking, _"Toughen up Princess!"_

I held out my hand, "Okay then. Come on." She slowly crawled out and we leaned against the bed frame, the woollen bedspread itching at the back of my head.

For a few moments, her room was so quiet. We stared at the wall of posters, art work, and pictures of Lake's family and friends back in Australia. I kept looking at one of her and her friends at her place. You could see the happiness and unity radiate off them and in their smiles. It beamed through the camera lens as they piled, soaking wet on top of each other on her trampoline. One of the guys was dressed up as a girl with clumsy makeup and was lying across the three guys in the group, and the girls were just a tangle of limbs and grins around them.

Lake was looking at them too. "I miss them." She sighed as she spoke, and then with more anger in her voice, "None of them would've done what Arthur did; even if they were drunk."

I waited a moment and said, "I didn't read any more of your diary. Just so you know."

She gave a small smile, "… Thanks."

Pause.

I took a breath and tentatively addressed the elephant in the room. "Do you really like me?" She laughed, a slightly cynical tone floated in it.

"Did you not hear that sappy soap-opera I wrote?!... Yes, I do like you Jack." She turned to face me, her voice was sincerity itself and her eyes held a vulnerability that only occurs when you offer up a deep, dear secret to someone else's judgement. "I like you a lot, I really do. You're smart, funny, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, but you are also incredibly kind. You're the only person I can talk to freely around here and even if you don't know it, you make me so incredibly happy just by being around."

I just stared at her. Those words made me feel so… I don't know; feelings like that can't be explained.

 **Lake's POV**

I felt sick inside I was so nervous. _I finally did it_. He just stared at me, not saying anything. _He's not saying anything! This is so awkward._ I looked down at my hand now ferociously rubbing the left (an obvious nervous tick I needed to remedy). I could hear all my thoughts going into overdrive. _I knew it; I'm just a friend to him. What even possessed me to think otherwise?! He'll probably laugh at me now. God, I feel so awful—_

"I like you too."

 _What!?_ My head whipped up to face him."I'm sorry?" My voice held obvious surprise.

Jack went a bit red, and I could hear his voice shake slightly. "I like you too Lake."

 _HOLY CRAP!_

A flicker of doubt went through my mind, "You're not just saying this out of pity or anything, are you?"

Jack looked into my eyes and into my soul (but that could just be the butterflies making me think that). "No." Then with shaky hands he quickly but gently drew my lips to his.

Unexpected? Yes. Best feeling ever? HELL YES!

As my surprised little eyes slowly shut, my hands snaked into his chocolate hair. My heartbeat was so fast I heard it in my ears. I deepened the kiss and Jack's hand took hold of my waist, pulling me closer. It felt like every part of my body had melted into his on contact.

It was a relatively short kiss, but by the time we parted we were both quite red in the face.

"Convinced yet?" Jack asked between breaths.

I faked contemplation, "… I've still got a shred of doubt left." And we locked lips again.

The door opened, "Hey Lake, I just came to see if you were oka— Seriously dudes?!"

Neither Jack nor I even turned to face Alfred. "Alfred, you will walk away and not gossip to anyone, clear?"

Alfred saluted and closed the door, grinning smugly, "Yes Ma'am."

 **Le Time Skip (By 2 minutes)**

Jack gave me a quick little peck to signal the end of our kiss, "You know you are going to have to go down there at some point, right? As much as I'd like to, we can't just stay up here forever."

I sighed and nodded, moving to get up with Jack, "I know. Alfred deserves an apology. I shouldn't have struck him like that." I paused, imagining all the accusing stares I'd get. "Oh God!" I shuddered, dragging my hands down my face, "This is SO going to stick to me like mud, isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you." Jack reassured. He flashed me a warm smile and pulled me into a hug.

I felt awful for asking this next question, "Actually, would you mind if we didn't hold hands or do anything to mushy out there tonight? I don't know why, but I feel it might be a bad time; that it could give the wrong impression or something, I don't know-"

Jack didn't seem at all perturbed when we pulled away, "Yeah, sure thing. I get it."

I took a deep breath, hand resting on the doorknob, "Okay, let's do this."

I was right to expect looks from people as my feet tentatively crept down the carpeted flight of stairs and into the lounge, because that's exactly what I was given (that and a slight hush in volume), but the guests' eyes didn't hold the gut curdling condemnation I presumed. More… a mild reprimand. Pft, big difference, I know, but it made walking over to Arthur, with my pride neatly tucked away in my gullet, easier for me.

He was currently sitting with Seychelles who was holding an icepack to his split lip, watching his jaw start to swell and bruise. I didn't see her there when it happened. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Hello Arthur"

He opened his eyes, regarding me with a small pout, "Hello Lake". I couldn't help but notice that his intonations gave the words a slightly contemptuous air.

I paused for a moment, pondering if I should even apologise anymore. Thankfully, Jack gave me a little nudge from behind, "Come on."

"I shouldn't have punched you Arthur. It was a brash thing to do, and I am truly sorry. My emotions got the better of me."

I waited, wondering what would happen next; if I would be forgiven. It wasn't just my relationship with Arthur that was at stake right now. As much as I hate myself for being concerned with how others would view me, I knew in the back of my mind that Arthur currently had my future within the United Nations in his grasp. His response could make or break it, even though he had been the provocateur.

Arthur continued to scowl, "Well, I should say so." My face dropped from 'I-am-really-trying-to-fix-this' smile, to 'Are-you-friggin'-kidding-me'. "I agree you behaved simply childishly-OW!" Thankfully, Seychelles gave the Brit an extra firm nudge in the side before he could continued. They shared a conversation through looks, and his resolve blew away with his heavy sigh. "… But, I also behaved like a complete and utter wanker. I accept your apology and I'm sorry for what I have done." A smile grew on both our faces and Arthur extended his hand, "Settled?"

I nodded in agreement and took his hand with a grin, "Settled, friend". I pulled him into a tight hug, making Arthur wince as our faces pressed together.

"Ow! Too friendly, too friendly!" We quickly pulled apart, Arthur palming his jaw again.

I chuckled, "Sorry Arty." Now that the sticky party air had a bit of merriment back in it, things felt whole again. "Tell you what? I'll shout us all the next run to the Bottle O', how about that?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it. I'll do the honours." Arthur said, turning every bit the gentleman, but I insisted.

"Well, how about we split it?"

"Alright then, give us a shout when it's time to go."

"Sure thing, mate. Have a good one 'till then Arty."

Arthur gave me a wave and turned back to Seychelles' proud little smile, while I turned back too Jack's.

Jack wrapped an arm around my shoulder the way he would after sports, pulling me in to plant a small kiss on the side of my forehead, "Well done Lake."

"Thanks Jacko." I turned to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips making him laugh.

"Woah, doesn't that cross the PDA line?" He faked a gasp throwing a hand over his eyes dramatically, "Your image shall be ruined within all social circles!"

I giggled "I think we're in the clear now." And I leaned in for another longer kiss as we reached a corner. A long low wolf whistle rang from the other side of the room and we turned to see Wy winking cheekily.

"Pack it in and get a room!"

"Very well then baby sis, if you insist."

And with that, Jack took my hand and led me discreetly back up the stairs.

…

No you filthy things, we didn't do it! We just kept talking for a bit and watched YouTube.

*Scoff* You and your lemon-bitter minds.


End file.
